


The Sports Column - Percico One-Shot

by whathappensifidothis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathappensifidothis/pseuds/whathappensifidothis
Summary: Nico begrudgingly conducts an interview of the swim captain for the school newspaper.





	

"What? The sports section?" Nico stammers in surprise. Sports. Really? He wanted to write editorials; Annabeth promised he would be able to have his own column in the school newspaper. Now he's getting booted to the sports section? He has nothing to do with sports; he hates them. What is he supposed to write about them?

"Just for this month, okay?" Annabeth Chase, the editor in chief of the Goode High newspaper, tries to soothe him. "You can write your usual column, but I really need you to do this. Travis won't be able to interview Percy Jackson and I'm really busy. Please?"

"I just… I have a lot of homework, so it's either the sports section or my editorial," he says, shrugging.

"Then it's the sports section. Look, our swim team made it to Regionals. So you write that," the editor in chief ties her curly blond hair back in a ponytail and does a pretty nice heel-spin as she heads back to her computer.

What do students do in the newspaper room? Usually nothing, just surf the internet. Their articles are usually written in one school period, because really no one cares about the content of the paper. No one reads the paper, after all. But Nico's pretty passionate about his editorial column –of course, no one reads it because everyone thinks he's a freak. Except for Annabeth, his friend Jason, his half-sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank Zhang.

He sighs and turns to his computer, opens up a Word document. He'd been lying when he said he had a lot of homework. So he writes a pretty strongly worded rant about how sports are so overrated and how the artists of their school are often overlooked in favor for the football team. The orchestra, for instance, is wonderful. Nico's been to every single orchestra and choir concert (he can't say the same for the band –they're just as bad as the football team in terms of arrogance. Everyone is all about marching band marching band marching band). But anyway, Nico appreciates what the artists have to contribute to the school. He goes to the art show every quarter, he pops into the creative writing classroom and asks to read some of their short stories and poems.

When he's done with his rant that he will never, ever publish, he walks up to Annabeth. His anger is spent, so he murmurs, "When's the next swim meet? So I can watch and you know, interview Percy Jackson there."

Annabeth looks up and smiles. "It's tomorrow. Do you need to know where?"

"I know where the swim meets are held," Nico almost snaps. "Thanks." He goes back to his desk and gathers his things for the next class period.

Ω Ω Ω

Nico writes in his notepad as the swim meet comes to an end. Goode High wins again; they're definitely getting into Regionals this year. Whoop-de-do. He finishes writing the scores and stands up from the bleachers to find the hot-shot swimmer, Percy Jackson.

He walks up to the team, which is dispersing and on their way to the locker room. "Um, wait! Percy, wait!" Nico says, rushing over to Percy. He slips on a puddle and falls on the floor, on his chest. He can feel his face flush with embarrassment as the swim team laughs at him. Well, most of the swim team. Percy glares at everyone else, and they shrug and head into the locker room.

Percy helps Nico up. He's a lot taller than Nico is, and his sea-green eyes glimmer. Nico's never seen such gorgeous green eyes before. "You don't spend much time around pools, do you? You know you're not supposed to run around the pool."

"What are you, a lifeguard?" Nico snaps, picking up his pen and notepad, which is slightly damp. He frowns at it, but it's not too bad. He opens to a completely dry page and glances up at Percy, suddenly shy at the prospect of interviewing this junior who is the best swimmer in the team.

Percy's only wearing his Speedo (which, oh, God, why is he looking down there stop it, Nico, stop) and a white towel hanging off of his shoulders. His arms are crossed over his lean, muscular chest and his abs –dear Jesus, now he knows why so many girls have a crush on him. The boy is attractive.

It's not like he hasn't had crushes on guys before. Nico's only ever had crushes on guys. He's gay and he knows it, but he hasn't come out of the closet yet and in a school like Goode, where he's kinda-sorta picked on for being short and geeky, he sure isn't going to come out now. Yeah, this is New York, but he's still pretty reluctant.

"Actually, yes," Percy replies, giving him an easy smile. "It's my summer job. I teach little kids to swim, too."

"Good for you," the younger teen says. "So, um, I'm from the–"

"School paper," the junior offers. "Yeah. So, what, you're here to interview me or something?"

Nico nods slowly. "Y-yeah, I'm Nico di Angelo. I don't usually, uh, I don't usually write these kinds of articles. I have an editorial column."

"I know," says Percy, grinning as he sizes Nico up. "I read your column. You've got some pretty strong opinions, don't you, little guy?"

"You could say that," he murmurs, clicking his pen over and over again to ease the tension he suddenly feels. How could a kid like Percy Jackson, who he's sure has never made above a B- in his life, being generous, interested in his column? And read it often enough to form his own opinion on Nico?

Percy chuckles and Nico blinks in surprise because he's never thought of himself as funny before. "So, let's start with the interview already."

"Oh, uh," Nico stammers, eyes wandering dangerously near Percy's Speedo again. He stiffens and raises his gaze, but doesn't look at him directly in the eyes. "Are-are you just… are you not going to change out of your swimsuit? I-I mean, it's kind of chilly in here, don't you think? I can wait. I'm not doing anything else."

Percy frowns but he nods and tells Nico to sit on the bleachers because he's going to take a quick shower as well.

Nico taps his notebook with his pen as he waits. He replays the swim meet in his mind and tries to remember Percy –the boy was fast. And the way the water had just slid off his skin whenever he got out of the water. Nico bites his lip to stop himself from smiling and takes even breaths to calm his emotions so that when the older teen comes out, the reporter won't be blushing from hairline to neck.

Percy's nice and not anything like Nico thought he would be.

"Nico." He looks up as he hears his name, and there Percy is, fully dressed in jeans and an orange T-shirt. Part of Nico wishes he hadn't made Percy go change. Then the other part of him wants to slap himself for thinking such a thing.

"Oh, hey," Nico says, standing up.

Percy grins at him. "All right, so ask away, reporter."

"I'm a columnist," he hisses, but he looks at the questions written by Annabeth on his notepad and asks. "So, um, when… when did you first take an interest in swimming?"

"I was six," Percy answers, then goes into off into a passionate explanation of how being in the water feels like home and it's so exhilarating being in a meet. Nico forgets that this is an interview and just stares up at Percy's face as he animatedly talks about his passion. His sea-green eyes light up and he talks faster and faster, running over himself because there is just too much to say about swimming.

He remembers asking Hazel why she loved drawing so much. She'd lit up, too, and it was cute, but this.

When Percy's finally finished, the junior glances down at Nico's notepad. "Aren't you going to write that down?"

"What?" he starts, then looks at the measly one sentence he's written and scribbles down a few more notes, feeling his cheeks flame. "Right, sorry."

Percy laughs again, a real laugh, and it's the most beautiful sound Nico has ever heard. Damn, if he isn't careful, he's actually going to fall in love with this boy –and isn't that dangerous. "Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah, um," Nico looks back down at his notepad and reads the next question Annabeth wanted answered. "So, how is your relationship with the rest of the team?"

"Hmm, well, generally we're a team, you know? We work together well." Percy shrugs.

"You don't like them?" he asks curiously, looking up from his writing and staring the taller boy in the eyes.

The junior shrugs. "They're nice usually, but sometimes they act like such jerks. Like when they laughed at you for tripping and falling."

"Oh, I'm used to it," Nico says. "You didn't have to defend me. It happens."

"You're bullied?" Percy presses, his eyebrows furrowing. "Nico, if you're being bullied–"

"Forget about it," he interrupts, his cheeks reddening. He isn't used to a near stranger acting concerned for him. An attractive stranger? Well, that's a first. "I'm fine. Anyway, back to the interview. How do you feel about getting into Regionals?"

The taller boy doesn't answer for a minute; he's busy looking at Nico up and down. He frowns again. "Nico–"

"Answer the question," he tells Percy firmly, not wanting to have this conversation.

"I'm pretty psyched about it, honestly. I knew we could make it, but now that we actually have, it's the best feeling in the world. Now, Nico, if people are bullying you–"

"I'm fine, Percy," he insists. "I was just here for this interview and nothing more, got it? I'm finished. So, um, yeah. I guess I'll see you around school."

He actually isn't really finished; hasn't asked all the questions, but he's gotten enough information from that first question when Percy had gone off into that tangent that he could probably write several articles. And besides, he can't stay any longer, because the longer they talk, the more they will get off-topic, and the more Percy will show his kindness, and Nico's feelings just might grow from oh-wow-you're-really-hot-and-your-personality-is-wonderful to God-I-need-you-in-my-life-I-am-head-over-heels-in-love-with-you-Percy-Jackson.

Percy Jackson is dangerous like that.

Ω Ω Ω

When Nico gets home that evening, he writes the stupid (not so stupid because it made him meet Percy Jackson) article and then makes himself a cup of coffee. He goes back to his computer and writes an article about a person's interests and passions and how they should always follow their dreams, because at two in the morning, Nico tends to get sappy and cliché like that.

He falls asleep at about three in the morning, but that's okay, because tomorrow is Saturday (or, well… it's already Saturday? Oh, screw this).

Ω Ω Ω

On Monday, each of the members of the swim team come up to him and apologize individually for laughing at him. Nico accepts their apologies gracefully and by the end of the day, he's a bit flustered about it.

He closes his locker and starts when he sees Percy standing next to him. He eyes the older teen warily.

"I sent in the article," Nico says. "The newspaper will be printed next week. If that's why you came over here."

Percy nods in satisfaction. "Thanks. But it's not why I came over here."

He looked at Percy inquisitively. "So, why did you?"

"Oh, I dunno." The junior shrugs, smirking. "Did you notice anything strange today?"

"Just the entire swim team apologizing for laughing after I tripped and fell at the pool a few days ago. I wonder who could have put them up to it," Nico replies, rolling his dark brown eyes. "You didn't have to do that, Jackson." Maybe if he calls Percy by his last name, he'll distance himself, and that way, Percy won't have this stupid effect on him. His heart won't squeeze and he won't blush so easily.

"Yes, I did, di Angelo," Percy instantly responds. "I've been bullied before, you know? Back in middle school. It's not pretty. I don't want you dealing with that."

"You don't know anything about me," says Nico rather defensively.

"Actually, I do," Percy says, taking out photo album type thing with his editorial articles in it holy Lord does this guy stalk him? Percy notices him staring at the album inquiringly and he smiles and scratches the back of his neck. Nervous body language, Nico notes. But what does Percy, the swimming star of the school, have to be nervous about? He flips to one article, written in May of last year, Nico's freshman year. "You can get kind of personal in your articles."

"Can I?" he wonders, because he's never noticed that.

"You said your sister died in this one. Her name was Bianca, right?" Percy asks, and the sadness in his gaze is clear. "I knew her. Bianca di Angelo. She was in my PE class in eighth grade."

He feels tears sting his eyes. "Please shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Percy says quickly. "Is it still a touchy subject for you? I'm sorry. But yeah, that's… that's my point. I-I like your editorials. I've kept them all, because I think they're interesting."

Nico swallows anxiously, his heart starting to pound in his chest. "Only mine?"

"Oh, I have a few articles written by other people that I like. But yours. You're very talented at getting your point across, Nico."

The sophomore takes the album away from Percy and flips through it, cringing when he reads his old stuff "Why do you keep these?"

"I told you. They're interesting."

"Yeah, but, even if they're interesting, people read it maybe what, once or twice? No one reads the school newspaper, let alone keeps the articles." And especially mine, he thinks, his stomach clenching.

Percy shrugs. "Well, I do."

"Strange hobby," he murmurs, then shoulders his backpack and hands Percy back the photo album. "See you around."

He walks briskly away, all the while thinking fuck fuck fuck because Percy found him and he's so nice to him and he wants to help him with the people who make fun of him and God, can Percy be any more perfect? He doesn't even really know the guy, so why does he feel this way?

Ω Ω Ω

It's the next week, on Wednesday during lunch when Nico next sees Percy. The junior walks up to him and waves the newspaper in front of Nico's face. "Nice article. I liked it. And the editorial. Both are really good." He sits down next to him.

"Oh, the interview is just… just an interview, nothing special," he says, blushing.

"You wrote what I said word for word and you didn't even have a recorder with you," Percy replies, grinning widely.

He flushes even more and takes an interest in his shoelaces. "I, um, well, I have a good memory."

Percy nods. "I bet you could lose an article and be able to rewrite the whole thing verbatim."

"Verbatim. Big word," Nico teases. "Not-not really. Maybe some of the more memorable sentences and points. But not-not the whole article."

"Are you nervous?" Percy asks.

"What makes you think that?" Nico gives him a thin smile.

"You keep trying to act like you're calm and collected, but you keep stammering," he points out gently.

Nico bites his lip. "I don't get complimented much. My writing especially. I mean, it's not like people read the newspaper around here."

"I read it," Percy insists. "That's enough for you, isn't it?"

He nods slowly. "Thanks."

They stay in silence for the rest of the lunch period, Nico picking at the sandwich his mother had prepared him and Percy inhaling his entire tray of cafeteria food. Nico nibbles at his potato chips, trying not to look at the junior boy sitting beside him and failing miserably. Percy is incredibly handsome and he's just perfect in every single way he can think of. He'd never thought he'd fall for an athlete, but damn.

When the bell rings, Nico picks up his things, ready to leave, but Percy calls him back.

"Hey, look, uh," the older boy begins, his cheeks reddening. It's strange that their roles are totally reversed right now. Nico's the one who's supposed to be stuttering with nerves. "Are you… are you into guys?"

"What?" he spits out in shock, tensing. "Into-into guys?"

"Fuck, I totally misread the situation, then. Never mind, I was just–"

"Percy," Nico interrupts. "Were you going to ask me out?"

The older boy looks a little green, but he nods. The sophomore can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face.

Percy shifts uncomfortably. "Look, I like you, okay? I saw you around the hallways and I thought you were cute and I realized you wrote for the newspaper, and I read your articles and they're beautiful. I wanted to get to know you more. So I asked Annabeth if you could interview me. She's my friend, you know. I asked her, and, well, yeah."

"You asked Annabeth to make me interview you because you like me?" he asks, feeling a bit flustered. "You couldn't have just… walked up to me?"

The older teen shrugs.

Nico punches his arm, and Percy swears under his breath. Before Percy can say anything, Nico grabs the collar of the swimmer's shirt and pulls him down and kisses his cheek. Nico lets go and pulls away, blushing furiously. "In case you didn't understand," he says quietly, "that was a yes. To you asking me out. Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are well appreciated!


End file.
